Super Paper Mario
|Genre=Adventure, RPG, Action |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform(en)=Wii |Alterseinstufung= }} Super Paper Mario ist nun nach den beiden Vorgängern Paper Mario und Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor der dritte Teil der Paper Mario-Serie. Das Spiel wurde, wie die beiden früheren Versionen, von Intelligent Systems entwickelt, von Nintendo herausgegeben und ist nur für eine Nintendo-Konsole, die Wii, erhältlich. Das Spiel wurde am 14. September 2007 in Europa auf den Markt gebracht. Es sollte ursprünglich für den Nintendo GameCube erscheinen, doch durch das Erscheinen der Wii entschied man, den Titel dorthin zu verlegen. Bis zum 31. März 2008 wurde das Spiel bereits 2,28 Millionen Mal verkauft. Story Die Story dreht sich um den bösen Graf Knickwitz, der, nachdem er seine große Liebe Timpani verloren hat, nichts anderes als die Zerstörung aller Welten im Sinn hat. Das möchte er mit dem dunklen Herzen bewerkstelligen, das entsteht, wenn sich "zwei verbinden, die sich nicht verbinden durften", wie es das Dunkle Prognosticon, ein finsteres Buch, voraussagt. Graf Knickwitz nimmt also Peach und Bowser gefangen und zwingt die beiden, zu heiraten. Zur gleichen Zeit, zu der Peach unter Hypnose das Ja-Wort gibt, erscheint das Dunkle Herz, durch das die Leere entsteht, die alle Welten zerstören soll. Doch es gibt Hoffnung: Im Lichten Prognosticon, dem Gegenstück zum dunklen, steht, dass mit der Entstehung des dunklen Herzens ein schnauzbärtiger Held mit roter Mütze auftauchen wird, der in der Lage sein wird, die Zerstörung aller Welten zu verhindern, vorausgesetzt, ist er in Besitz der acht reinen Herzen. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass Merlon, ein Zauberer, der sich mit dem Lichten Prognosticon beschäftigt und zudem in Besitz eines der reinen Herzen ist, in Mario sofort den Helden sieht. Mario macht sich also auf, die sieben übrigen Herzen zu finden, die in sieben vollkommen unterschiedlichen Dimensionen versteckt sind. Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Suche ist Flipstadt, eine Stadt, die zwischen den Dimensionen liegt. Die Türen zu den verschiedenen Welten liegen auf dem Flipstadtturm, auf dem für jedes gesammelte reine Herz eine weitere Tür erscheint. Doch Mario werden die reinen Herzen nicht auf dem Silbertablett serviert: Graf Knickwitz bekommt bald Wind davon, dass jemand seine Absichten verhindern will und ruft seine Schergen auf den Plan. Das wären zum Beispiel Mimi, die Gestaltwandlerin oder O'Klock, der Mann fürs Grobe, der lieber schlägt als denkt, was für ihn auch nicht immer von Vorteil ist. Vorspann Die Geschichte begann in der Wohnung von Mario und Luigi, wo die beiden gerade einen Kaffee tranken. Sie hatten Peach, die Prinzessin des Pilzkönigreiches schon lange nicht mehr besucht, weswegen sie entschieden, mal bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Doch genau in dem Moment kam ein Toad angerannt und teilte ihnen mit, dass die Prinzessin wieder einmal entführt worden sei. Natürlich hatten sie sofort Bowser in Verdacht und eilten zu seiner Festung, doch Bowser und seine Lakaien waren gerade erst dabei, den Sturm auf den Pilzpalast vorzubereiten. Nachdem Luigi Bowser beschuldigt, Peach gefangen genommen zu haben, ist die Verwirrung beim Koopakönig natürlich groß. Aber plötzlich wird er unterbrochen, denn es hallt ein Hilfeschrei durch das Schloss und Peach erscheint mit Graf Knickwitz, dem wahren Entführer der Prinzessin, der sich selbst "auserwälter Vollstrecker des Dunklen Prognosticons" nennt. Mario wollte eingreifen, doch sein Angriff blieb ebenso wirkungslos wie die Proteste Bowsers. Stattdessen saugte Graf Knickwitz die komplette Gefolgschaft Bowsers inklusive ihm selbst und Luigi in seinen Umhang ein und ließ nur Mario zurück. thumb|222px|Graf Knickwitz mit dem Dunklen Herzen Als Peach wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte sie, dass sie mitten in einer Hochzeitszeremonie mit Bowser steckt. Dieser war mit der Situation natürlich äußerst zufrieden, sodass er auch nicht zögerte, auf die Heiratsfrage von Graf Knickwitz sofort Ja zu sagen. Peach war da natürlich anderer Meinung, wurde aber von Nastasia, der Assistentin des Grafen, hypnotisiert und zum Ja-Wort gezwungen. Sie hatte das Wort kaum ausgesprochen, schon erschien das Dunkle Herz, das Graf Knickwitz brauchte, um die Leere entstehen zulassen. Doch unter den eingesaugten Lakaien Bowsers, die nun als Hochzeitsgäste fungierten, war auch Luigi, der nun so langsam wieder zu sich kam. Er versuchte, die Katastrophe zu verhindern, aber auch er konnte nichts mehr ausrichten, sodass momentan für Graf Knickwitz alles nach Plan verlief. Derweil kam auch Mario wieder zu sich, und Tippi, ein schmetterlingartiges Pixl, tauchte auf und brachte ihn nach Flipstadt, das zwischen den Dimensionen lag. Dort wartete Merlon, der Mario sofort als den Helden sah, der im Lichten Prognosticon beschrieben wird. Merlon übergab Mario das erste der acht Reinen Herzen, die benötigt wurden, um die Zerstörung aller Welten zu verhindern. Mario brachte es zur passenden Herzsäule und auf dem Flipstadtturm erschien die erste Tür, die den Helden zum zweiten reinen Herzen führen sollte. Mario betrat also diese Tür zusammen mit Tippi, die ihm fortan nicht mehr von der Seite wich, um das nächste reine Herz zu finden. Kapitel Kapitel 1 Hauptartikel: Linearia Kapitel 1-1: Das Abenteuer beginnt Durch die rote Tür auf dem Flipstadt-Turm gelangt Mario nach Linearia, dem Land der Ältesten. Dort muss er zuerst Sophustus finden, der sich nach einigem Zögern dazu bereit erklärt, Mario den Dimensionwechsel zu lehren. Er folgt der Straße von Linearia, bis er an den Fuß eines großen Berges kommt. Kapitel 1-2: Zu Fuß ins Vorgebirge Nun muss Mario den Linienberg erklimmen und kommt nach kurzer Zeit an einen Abgrund, der unüberwindbar aussieht. Nachdem er jedoch den Brückenwärter Ruber aus der dritten Dimension befreit hat, lässt er eine Brücke hinunter und Mario erreicht Steinaltstadt. Der Bürgermeister Onkel Passauf lässt ihn jedoch nicht passieren, da er nicht glaubt, Mario sei der Held aus der Prophezeihung. Doch nachdem Mario das Pixl Wurfowitz aus einer Truhe befreit hat und Onkel Passauf es sieht, glaubt er ihm und sagt dem zweiten Brückenwärter, Gruber, er solle die Brücke zur Uraltwüste hinunterlassen und Mario passieren lassen. Kapitel 1-3: Die Wüste von Steinaltstadt Nun muss Mario die Uraltwüste bewältigen. In dieser Wüste leben einige stärkere Gegner, Mario kommt jedoch auch mit diesen zurecht. Plötzlich aber stellt sich ihm O'Klock in den Weg, der etwas dümmliche Scherge des Grafen. Ihn muss er erst besiegen, wobei Wurfowitz ihm gut helfen kann. Mit ihm kann Mario O'Klock nämlich werfen und kurz lähmen. Zuletzt muss er noch auf einem Podest sein und 1 gleichzeitig drücken (wie er das wohl macht), um das Tor zu den Linienstein-Ruinen zu öffnen. Kapitel 1-4: Monster der Ruinen Tippi spürt die Gegenwart des zweiten Reinen Herzens, und sie hat Recht. Nachdem Mario mehrere Rätsel gelöst hat, erscheint schließlich eine Röhre, die wieder an die Oberfläche führt. Plötzlich taucht nun Lohkost auf, der erstmal bedrohlich wirkt, aber eigentlich nur ein Sicherheitssystem ist, das alle Personen außer dem Helden vom Reinen Herzen fern halten soll. thumb|Lohkost, der Endgegner in Linearia Doch Dimenzio, ein weiterer Scherge von Graf Knickwitz, formatiert Lohkosts Festplatte, sodass dieser neu starten muss und plötzlich Mario angreift. Doch wieder kommt Wurfowitz Mario zu Hilfe: Mit ihm kann Mario die kleinen Kostos, die auf Lohkosts Rücken leben, aufnehmen und gegen seine Antenne, den einzigen verwundbaren Punkt Lohkosts, werfen. Ein paar Treffer genügen und Lohkost verschwindet wieder im Sand. Es erscheint eine Tür hinter der Merlumina, eine Vorfahrin Merlons, lebt. Sie übergibt Mario nach einem ausgedehnten Monolog schließlich das reine Herz. Zwischen den Kapiteln Derweil wird Peach auf einem dunklen Schloss gefangen gehalten. Als sie aufwacht, entdeckt sie zwei Koopas, deren Lage jedoch auch nicht besser aussieht. Sie folgt den beiden bis in eine Sackgasse, wo sie von Nastasia entdeckt wird. Doch kurz vor der Gehirnwäsche verschwindet Peach auf mysteriöse Weise vom Schauplatz des Geschehens. Als Mario von seiner ersten Reise zurückkehrt, erzählt ein Bewohner Flipstadts, dass Peach vom Himmel gefallen und bewusstlos sei. Mario versucht, sie aufzuwecken, dazu nutzt er einen gekochten Feuerstoß. Nachdem Mario damit die Prinzessin aufweckt, schließt sie sich ihm an. Nun braucht Mario nur noch das reine Herz in eine der Herzsäulen zu platzieren, damit die nächste Tür erscheint. Kapitel 2 Kapitel 2-1: Der lange Weg zu Merlee Die orangene Tür führt Mario und Peach ins Dämmertal, ein sumpfiges Gebiet, in dem Merlee wohnt, die das zweite reine Herz besitzt. In einem Untergrund-Raum trifft Mario auf Kawummso, ein explosives Pixl, das ihm fortan fest zur Seite stand. Oft hilft er ihm aus der Klemme, indem er Blöcke zerstört oder Risse in Wänden wegsprengt. Auch Peach steht Mario mit Rat und (vor allem) Tat zur Seite. Ihr Schirm eignet sich ideal, um über größere Vorsprünge zu schweben. Gemeinsam können sie so Merlees Villa erreichen. Kapitel 2-2: Tricks, Schätze und Fallen Mario und Peach betreten Merlees Villa und müssen sich sofort mit einigen Wachhunden auseinandersetzen, die sie auch öfters aus der Villa werfen. Beide beginnen schon sich zu wundern, da Merlee nirgends zu finden war, als ihr Hausmädchen auftauchte, Mimi. (Namensähnlichekeiten zu Graf Knickwitz' Schergen natürlich rein zufälliger Natur!) Die lockt Mario in einen gefährlichen Raum, in dem Stacheln von der Decke drohen, ihn zu zerquetschen. Doch dank Sophustus' Geschenk kann er auf die Stacheln springen und dort einen Schlüssel finden, der Nagi, Merlees Haustier befreite. Dieser stürzt sich sofort auf Mimi, was Mario und Peach das erste Mal zweifeln lässt, ob sie wirklich das echte Hausmädchen von Merlee ist. thumb|left|Merlee, Besitzerin eines der reinen Herzen Kapitel 2-3: Die Bank knacken Die beiden Helden suchen also weiter nach Merlee. In einem Raum ihrer riesigen Villa finden sie einen Münzblock, auf dem eine Vase stand. Voller Enthusiasmus springt Mario sofort an den Block, das soll jedoch ein großes Schlamassel mit sich ziehen. Sofort kommt wieder Mimi angerast und verdonnert beide zu 1 Million Rubine Schulden. Spätestens jetzt merken sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen kann. Peach kann auf einem Vorsprung Platto finden, ein weiteres Pixl, dessen Name Programm ist. Jetzt gilt es, Rubine zu verdienen. Nachdem sich jedoch herausstellt, dass es ewig lange dauern würde, wirklich 1 Millionen Rubine zu verdienen, müssen sich Mario und Peach nach Alternativen umsehen. Ein anderer Gefangener scheint den Code für einen Tresor zu wissen, in dem tatsächlich 1 Million Rubine versteckt sein sollen. Für 10.000 Rubine hilft er unseren Helden, diese Zahl lässt sich dank dem VIP-Raum, in dem man viel schneller an Rubine kommt, als im normalen Raum, gerade so verwirklichen. Mit der Zahl im Gepäck laufen Mario und Peach zum Tresor, der zwar durch elektrische Gitter gesichert ist, mit Platto jedoch kein Problem darstellt. Mit den Rubinen laufen die Helden zurück zu Mimi. Sie ist nun außer sich vor Wut und explodiert, sodass beide endlich weiter nach Merlee suchen können. Kapitel 2-4: Duell im Keller Die Suche nach Merlee führt Mario und Peach schließlich in den Keller der Villa. Zum ersten Mal können sie Erfolge feiern: Eine Vision Merlees erscheint und gibt Mario den Tipp, sie verstecke sich hier im Keller. Die Suche gestaltet sich jedoch recht schwierig, da sich Merlees Keller als ein vertracktes Labyrinth herausstellt. Nach einiger Zeit des Herumirrens treffen die Beiden wieder auf einen Geist Merlees, der sich aber nun endgültig als Mimi, die Gestaltwandlerin des Grafen ausgibt und sich in eine Riesenspinne verwandelt und die Helden durch den gesamten Keller verfolgt. Mario und Peach können sie nicht angreifen, da sie durch einen Schutzzauber von Graf Knickwitz unverwundbar ist. Nur Merlee persönlich kann diesen Zauber wirkungslos machen, weswegen es für unsere Helden um so wichtiger ist, sie endlich zu finden. In der Damentoilette können Mario und Peach Merlee endlich ausfindig machen. Doch wieder ist Mimi zur Stelle, die sich wieder verwandelt und behauptet, die echte Merlee zu sein. Nachdem Mario jedoch die richtige Merlee findet, greift Mimi an, dank Merlee ist sie aber diesmal verwundbar. Nach dem Sieg über Mimi erhalten Mario und Peach schließlich das dritte reine Herz von Merlee Zwischen den Kapiteln Auch Luigi ist auf der dunklen Burg gefangen. Er schließt sich ein paar Gumbas an, doch auch sie werden bald von Nastasia entdeckt und hypnotisiert. Luigi kann nicht entkommen und befindet sich nun in den Händen des Grafen. Mario und Peach suchen derweil nach der nächsten Herzsäule, die sich in einem der Außenbezirke finden lässt, wofür beide aber ihre neuen Pixl benutzen müssen. Schließlich erscheint auf dem Flipstadt-Turm die nächste Tür und die Helden machen sich auf zum nächsten Herzen. Kapitel 3 Kapitel 3-1: Angriff der Freaks Die gelbe Tür führte die Helden in die Bitlande, einer Pixelwelt, die von Konrad, einem Computerspiele- und Comicfreak, regiert wird. Der macht den beiden auch gleich zu Beginn das Leben schwer: Kaum kommen Mario und Peach aus der Tür, entführt Konrad nämlich Tippi! Unsere Helden machen sich natürlich sofort auf, um sie zu befreien, aber sie bekommen Hilfe von einem weiteren Pixl, Piekso, das sich ihnen zwar nicht anschließt, dafür aber einige wichtige Tipps mit auf den Weg gibt. Mario und Peach schlagen sich also durch die Pixelwelt der Bitlande, bis sie auf eine große Burg treffen. Sie befolgen Pieksos Anweisung, das rote Kreuz in die Luft zu jagen, die gesamte Burg explodiert und Bowser plumpst aus seiner ehemaligen Festung. Nachdem er sich tierisch über Marios Erscheinen aufgeregt hat, fordert er ihn zum Kampf, den Mario dank Kawummso aber überlegen gewinnt. Danach fordert Peach Bowser auf, ihr und Mario zu folgen. Der möchte natürlich nicht, doch nachdem Peach und Mario ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, tritt er ihnen doch widerwillig bei, sodass nun schon drei der vier im Lichten Prognosticon erwähnten Helden gefunden sind. Kapitel 3-2: Bloop voraus Die nun schon auf drei angewachsene Heldengruppe muss nun durch das Kachelmeer hindurch, in dem sich Bowser gleich als große Hilfe erweist, da sein Feueratem auch im Wasser äußerst effektiv gegen Feinde wirkt. Nach einiger Zeit treffen die Helden auf Stampfo, das nächste Pixl, mit dem man Gegenstände in den Boden stampfen kann. Während des gesamten Weges im Wasser treffen Mario, Peach und Bowser auf herumwedelnde Tentakeln, und am Ende des Meeres können sie den Grund dafür finden: ein riesiger Blooper haust im Kachelmeer! Doch Pieksos Tipp soll sich auch jetzt wieder als richtig erweisen: Bowser muss nur ein paar mal heiß gegen die rote Tentakel des Mega-Bloopers ausatmen und schon geht er als Sieger hervor. Kapitel 3-3: Hoch auf'm Baum Nachdem sie das Kachelmeer hinter sich gelassen haben, müssen die Helden nun einen riesigen Baum erklimmen, wobei sie sowohl innen als auch außen klettern müssten. Kurz vor der Spitze des Baumes erscheint dann plötzlich Dimenzio, der Mario in seine eigene "Dimension D" verfrachtet, in der seine Angriffe 256mal stärker sind als Marios. Dimenzio begeht jedoch einen Fehler, da in seiner Dimension nicht nur seine, sondern auch Marios Angriffe viel stärker werden. So kann sich der Klempner durchsetzen und die Helden können mithilfe des roten Windes eine tiefe Schlucht überqueren und erreichen schließlich Fort Konrad, Konrads Vergnügungspalast, um Tippi endlich zu befreien. Kapitel 3-4: Schlacht von Fort Konrad Mario, Peach und Bowser erreichen also Fort Konrad. Sie betreten sein Schloss und finden dort Sörfa, ein weiteres Pixl, das von Konrad gefangen gehalten wird. Mit ihm können die Helden jeden Untergrund, also zum Beispiel auch Stacheln, problemlos überqueren. Konrads Sicherheitsvorkehrungen entpuppen sich als nicht besonders effektiv, denn die Schlüssel, die man braucht, um in sein Privatzimmer hineinzukommen, sind nur durch zwei Codes, die jedoch in den Tiefen des Schlosses auf einem Schild stehen und durch Miaufpasser gesichert, die einem Fragen stellen, die man immer mit "wahr" beantworten muss. So haben die Helden die Schlüssel bald beisammen, doch Peach muss alleine gegen Konrad antreten, da die Tür zu Konrads Gemächern nur ihn selbst und "total heiße Bräute" hindurchlässt. Konrad verschwendet aber keinen Gedanken ans Kämpfen, er möchte mit Peach lieber eine feste Beziehung eingehen. Das gefällt der Prinzessin natürlich gar nicht, sodass sie mit Kawummso Konrads Laptop zerstört, was ihn schließlich so wütend macht, dass er doch angreift. Doch Peach hat das bessere Händchen in diesem Kampf und kann Tippi befreien, die sich so über das Erscheinen der Helden freut, dass aus ihrem Körper ein reines Herz hinauskommt, welches die Helden dann nur noch zu nehmen brauchen. Kapitel 4:Der Weltraum Der Eingang ist hier ebenfalls auf dem Flipstadt-Turm, es ist eine grüne Tür. Kapitel 4-1 Nachdem die Helden ein Goldfischglas von einem Jungen geschenkt bekommen, können sie den Weltraum erforschen. Recht früh treffen sie den Alien Klirps, der ihnen als eine Art Laser dient. Mit Klirps muss der Spieler seinen Weg durch das Weltraumlabyrinth voller Schwarzer Löcher finden. Darauf findet man auch schon den Sternenblock. Kapitel 4-2 Hier gibt es einen "Notfall":Klirps muss mal und die einzige Toilette auf dem nahegelegenen Zwergplaneten ist von dem Pixl Filippo besetzt,welches seit 1500 Jahren auf einen Held wartet,der ein Stück Toilettenpapier bringt. Aber es lässt sich was auftreiben und Fillipo bringt die Helden weiter. Kapitel 4-3 Hier gibt es ein Problem in Form von Hunger. Klirps kann das Tor zur Boah-Zone nicht öffnen, da er Hunger hat. Die 3 Helden finden jedoch einen Laden, der Schokoriegel verkauft, füttern Klirps und sie können weiter. Kapitel 4-4 Es geht ab durch ein Labyrinth,die Boah-Zone. Am Ende treffen sie Meister L(grün gekleidet, Markenzeichen L-wer ist das wohl?)und den Bruboter. Nach ihrem Sieg stellt sich heraus, dass Klirps der Prinz eines untergegangenen Königreiches ist und sie kriegen ein reines Herz. Nach dem Spiel Nach dem Spiel kann man Klirps, den sie für tot halten, wieder treffen. Zwischen den Kapiteln Dank Filippo können die 3 Helden nach Flopstadt, wo sie die 5. Herzsäule finden. Kapitel 5 Kapitel 5-1 Die 5. Tür führt nach Klippulo. In diesem steinzeitlichen Dorf herrscht zurzeit Unruhe, denn die Florosapiens entführen die Klippulaner, die Einwohner Klippulos. Diese bitten Mario, Peach und Bowser, den Florosapiens in ihr unterirdisches Versteck zu folgen und die dort gefangenen Klippulaner zu befreien. Als sich die Helden auf den Weg machen, wurden sie von 2 Florosapiens angegriffen, die sie aber besiegen können. Gleich darauf sehen sie, wie ein paar andere Florosapiens weitere Dorfbewohner entführen. Als sie ihnen folgen, kommen sie an eine Sackgasse mit 3 Blöcken. Ein Klippulaner verrät ihnen, in welcher Reihenfolge sie die Blöcke anstoßen müssen. Nachdem sie dies getan haben, erscheint eine Röhre, die sie zum Ziel bringt. Kapitel 5-2 Als Mario, Peach und Bowser die Florosapiens eingeholt haben, fliehen diese in eine Röhre, die kurz darauf von einem gelben Block blockiert wird. Allerdings gibt es keine Möglichkeit, diesen zu zerbrechen, weswegen sich die Helden anderweitig umsehen. Dabei finden sie unter anderem drei "Fernseher": Auf einem läuft jemand um einen Stein, auf dem zweiten taucht jemand ins tiefe Wasser, und auf dem dritten ist eine Flamme zu sehen. Diese Fernseher verraten, was man machen muss, um an die Feuer-, Wasser und Steintafel zu gelangen. Die Feuertafel bekommt man, wenn Bowser einige Zeit lang einen gewissen Stein bespeit. Die Wassertafel befindet sich auf dem Grund eines Flusses. Die Steintafel erscheint, wenn man um einen Yoshi-artigen Stein herumläuft. Bei der Suche stellt sich außerdem O'Klock in den Weg, auch Dimenzio erscheint, kämpft aber nicht, sondern hilft O'Klock, indem er diesen und die Helden in seine Dimension D teleportiert. Das verhindert allerdings nicht O'Klocks Niederlage. An einem hohen Punkt können die Tafeln eingesetzt werden und wir bekommen hierfür das Pixl Knüppl, mit dem wir die Hammerattacke ausführen können. So kann der gelbe Block zerstört werden und die Helden gelangen zum geheimen Versteck der Florosapiens. Kapitel 5-3 Dieses Kapitel spielt sich ganz im unterirdischen Labyrinth statt, indem die Florosapiens die Klippulaner versteckt halten. Am Anfang des Kapitels treffen sie auf Karl Klippstein, dem Fernsehstar von Klippulo, der vorgetäuscht hat entführt worden zu sein. Dieser sucht seine beiden Kollegen, die er aus den Augen verloren hat, unter anderem auch, da einer von diesen den Schlüssel zu der Tür hat, die tiefer in die Höhle führt. Die Helden können, nach einer Menge Lorenfahrten, die beiden finden, wobei sie auch sehen, dass die Florosapiens die Klippulaner mit sogenannten Wasnblättern hypnotisiert haben. Als der Mikrofon- und Kameramann zu Karl Klippstein zurückkehren, stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden gar nicht den Schlüssel haben, sondern er die ganze Zeit in Karls Tasche steckt! Mit dem Schlüssel wird die Tür geöffnet und nach kurzer Laufzeit kommen die Helden sowie Klippstein und sein Team beim Ziel an. Kapitel 5-4 Mal wieder spielt sich das Kapitel in der Florosapiens-Höhle ab. Man hat die Wahl zwischen verschiedenen Wegen. Im ersten Weg kommt man zu einem Scanner, der Mario und die anderen nicht durchlässt. Für den zweiten Weg ist eine Karte vonnöten, die die Helden nicht haben. Also bleibt der dritte Weg, und dieser führt direkt in ein Labyrinth voller Türen und Röhren. Mit Filippo entdeckt man hinter einem Totenschädel einen Schlüssel, mit dem man zu einem Raum mit einem nicht-hypnotisierten Klippulaner und einem Pixl kommt. Das Pixl, Zippi, schließt sich Mario an. Dank dessen Kunst der Verkleinerung können die Helden die Karte finden, mit der sie eine Tür öffnen können. Hinter dieser Tür warten O'Klock und Dimenzio. Dimenzio setzt O'Klock ein Wasnblatt auf, worauf er die Kontrolle über sich verliert. Er ist um einiges stärker und schneller als sonst. Nachdem er besiegt wurde, verliert er das Wasnblatt, erhält wieder Kontrolle über sich und flieht. Das Wasnblatt können sich die Helden jederzeit aufsetzen. Mit dem Wasnblatt können sie nun den Scanner durchqueren, worauf sie zu dem König der Florosapiens, König Krokus kommen, der sie auch sofort zum Kampf herausfordert. Nach dessen Niederlage überreichen seine Lakaien Mario & co. das Reine Herz. Kapitel 6 Kapitel 6-1 Man kämpft hier gegen die Recken von König Milit 1-25. Nach dem 20. Tor erscheint in der Hauptstory Graf Knickwitz und prophezeit das Ende dieser Dimension. Die nachfolgenden Kämpfer lassen die Helden passieren. Kapitel 6-2 König Milit sagt, dass die Lage ernst ist und die Helden schnell das Reine Herz nehmen sollen, welches in der Truhe am 26. Tor steht, doch diese Truhe ist eine Falle und König Milit stellt sich als Mimi heraus. Es beginnt ein Kampf mit Mimi, bei dem man am besten zu Wurfowitz greifen sollte. Nach dem Sieg über Mimi bleibt allerdings keine Zeit mehr, weiterhin die nächsten Tore zu passieren. Die Leere verschlingt die Welt, und die Helden finden sich auf dem Flipstadt-Turm wieder. Die Tür zu Milits Königreich steht allerdings noch da. Kapitel 6-1 Das kapitel fängt wieder am anfang an jedoch... Als sie betreten wird, ist nichts mehr übrig, doch Tippi kann zumindest das versteinerte Reine Herz finden, welches ihnen zwar zuerst von Meister L weggenommen wird. Diesmal muss sein Bruboter Typ-L besiegt werden. Danach verliert Meister L das Herz auf seiner Flucht. Nach der Hauptstory kann man auch die restlichen Kämpfe bestreiten. Kapitel 7 thumb|right|250px|Der Jungbrunnen in [[Untendrunten.]]Der Eingang zu Kapitel 7 liegt auf dem Flipstadt-Turm, hinter der violetten Tür, die in die Ländereien von Untendrunten führt. Zum ersten Mal kommen Mario, Peach und Bowser durch Dimenzio nach Untendrunten, der sie dorthin warpt (eigentlich tötet er sie, da Untendrunten das Jenseits der Videospiele ist), wobei Mario in Untendrunten landet, Bowser auf der Straße zu Untendrunten und Peach auf der Treppe nach Obendroben. Die Pixl bleiben zurück bei Merlon. Die Regentin dieser bizarren Welt ist Königin Mortimi, die Mario sofort aufsuchen muss, weil ihm von einem der Bewohner gesagt wurde, dass sie womöglich das Reine Herz reparieren kann. Außerdem ist am Levelanfang ein Brunnen zu finden, der auf einen Schlag jegliche Lebensenergie auffrischt. Sein Wasser ist orange, und der Brunnen selbst ist äußerst groß, sodass man nicht einfach über ihn springen kann. Im nächsten Bereich muss sich Mario einen Weg über einen schmalen Steg bahnen, und dazu seine 3-D Fähigkeit verwenden. In diesem Abschnitt trifft er außerdem zum ersten mal auf Liebidi, die es sich auf einer Röhre gemütlich gemacht hat. Im darauf folgenden Sektor findet er einen riesigen Fluss vor, den man mit einer Barke, für einen Obolus von 10 Münzen, bequem überwinden kann. Stattdessen kann man aber auch schwimmen, oder Sörfa (die beim ersten Besuch leider nicht dabei ist) dafür verwenden. Im nächsten Bereich findet Mario den Palast von Mortimi vor. Kapitel 7-1: Untendrunten Als Mario bei ihr ankommt, erklärt sie sich bereit, das Reine Herz zu reparieren, stellt Mario aber auch eine Aufgabe, denn er soll ihre Tochter Liebidi suchen, und zu ihr bringen. Natürlich erinnert sich Mario an das fesche Mädchen im zweiten Bereich des Levels, und eilt sofort dorthin, allerdings sitzt sie nicht mehr auf der Röhre, sondern eine Etage höher, wo Mario sie unmöglich erreichen kann. Als nächstes eilt Mario zum See, weil er erfahren hat, dass dort ein Katakombensystem sein soll. Geschwind taucht er hinab, dreht sich, und findet auch sofort den Eingang dazu. In diesem Labyrinth muss er einige Male das dortige Wasser ablassen, um voran zu kommen, da ihn ansonsten die Greiferichs behindern würden. Außerdem muss Mario viele Blöcke verschieben, um sich so neue Plattformen zu erschließen. Am anderen Ende des Tunnelsystems findet er sich in einer Art Garten wieder, wo drei Brunnen stehen, die ebenfalls oranges Wasser enthalten, aber dieses Mal Fontänen bilden, wo Mario sich draufstellen kann, und so bis zur obersten Ebene hüpfen kann, um schließlich auf Luigi zu stoßen, der überglücklich ist, dass er endlich gerettet ist. Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Rückweg, um Liebidi zu holen. Am Anfang des zweiten Abschnitts von Untendrunten kann Luigi auf eine Röhre springen, und sich so den Weg zu dem Mädchen bahnen, das hinter der nächsten Tür wartet, die nach einer Frage recht widerwillig mit zu Mortimi kommt. Bei der Königin selbst, übergibt sie den Brüdern das nun wieder intakte Reine Herz, und stellt fest, dass deren Spiel noch lange nicht aus ist, sodass sie zurück nach Flipstadt geschickt werden, wo sie freudig von Merlon und den Pixln erwartet werden. In Flopstadt selbst suchen Mario und Luigi die siebte Herzsäule, die sie in in den Ländereien von Flopstadt finden können. Wenn sie das Reine Herz eingesetzt haben, können sie nun endlich durch die violette Tür treten, und kommen erneut in Untendrunten an, wo sie sich ohne Umwege den Weg zu Mortimi suchen, die sie erneut um einen Gefallen bittet: Sie möchte, dass die beiden ihre Tochter Liebidi nach Obendroben eskortieren, da sie von dort abgehauen ist, und sich auf dem Weg wohl einige gefährliche Monster herum treiben, und da vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein großes Monster aus den Kerkern entwichen ist. Als die beiden zustimmen, gibt Mortimi eine Tür zum Sternenblock frei. Kapitel 7-2: Straße in Untendrunten thumb|left|250px|Das Wohnzimmer der drei Hexen. Auf dieser gefährlichen Straße gilt es erst einmal an die Spitze des hohen Raumes zu kommen. Dort befindet sich eine seltsame Tür, die es auf jeden Fall wert ist, einmal mit der Wii-FB untersucht zu werden, und tatsächlich entpuppt sich diese Tür als ein Lasse Einar. Er stellt den Helden drei Fragen. Sollten diese richtig beantwortet werden, so lässt er sie ein. Im nächsten Raum gibt es gleich zwei Türen, jedoch sind beide verschlossen, und es gilt ersteinmal mit dem D-Mon zu sprechen, die Mario und Luigi erzählt, dass hinter der einen Tür ein schreckliches Monster haust, dass sie mit letzter Not einsperren konnten, und das immer noch den Schlüssel für die eine verschlossene Tür hat. Mario entschließt sich natürlich, sich das Monster einmal näher anzuschauen. In dem Raum ist es vorerst dunkel, jedoch erhellt es sich rasch, und Bowser kommt zum Vorschein, der den Brüdern erzählt, dass man ihn hier in der Dunkelheit eingesperrt hat. Und wie sollte es anders sein, will er zuerst einmal wissen, wo Peach ist, und beschuldigt Mario und Luigi an allem Schuld zu sein. Der Kampf mit Bowser beginnt, und ist am besten zu meistern mit Sörfa, da man mit ihm ganz leicht auf dessen Kopf springen kann. Nach dem Sieg über Bowser schließt er sich erneut der Gruppe an und gibt den Schlüssel für die noch verschlossene Tür preis. Mit ihm können die Helden die Tür öffnen und müssen erneut einen hohen Saal erklimmen. Damit die Dunkelheit verschwindet, kann man mit Bowser die Fackeln anzünden, die aber nicht bis nach oben reichen. Auch sollte man sich vor den Finster-Buus in Acht nehmen. Oben angekommen, muss man erneut einen Lasse Einar aufwecken, und wieder drei Fragen beantworten. Im folgenden Raum gelangt man durch die Herztür zu drei Hexen, die sich in einem Art Wohnzimmer aufhalten. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit den Dreien, wird die Gruppe zurück zu dem D-Mon gewarpt, wobei sie ihn zweimal um einen Gefallen bitten sollen, und als drittes ein Buch zurück holen sollen. Sind diese Aufgaben erledigt, übergeben die Hexen Mario, Luigi und Bowser den Schlüssel für die noch verschlossene Tür auf dieser Etage. Der nächste Abschnitt ist etwas komplizierter zu meistern, aber durchaus machbar. Mit Bowser am besten erst einmal die Fackeln entzünden, um Licht zu haben, und dann im Wechsel mit Mario, Luigi und Bowser die Straße hinauf gehen, wobei Luigi die Felsbrocken überspringen muss, und auf Plattformen springen muss, und Mario sich drehen muss, um auszuweichen. Am Gipfel angekommen, die Tür wieder untersuchen, und so den Lasse Einar aktivieren. Dadurch wird ein Miniboss ausgelöst, den man am besten mit Bowser besiegt, da er die größte Angriffsstärke hat, und vor allem mit Stampfo arbeiten, da er auch einen erheblichen Schaden verursachen kann. Man kann ihn auch ganz einfach mit Piccolo einschläfern. Nachdem dies ebenfalls geschafft ist, nur durch die Tür schreiten, und den Sternenblock aktivieren. Kapitel 7-3: Treppe nach Obendroben thumb|right|250px|Die Treppe nach Obendroben. Diese Treppe ist eigentlich ein Gebilde aus etlichen Wolken, welches über mehrere Stockwerke führt. Auch gibt es spezielle Wolken, die wie ein Katapult wirken, und die den Spieler mehrere Wolken auf einmal nach oben schießen können. Am besten steigt man mit Luigi hinauf, weil er mit seiner Sprungtechnik hoch genug springen kann, um jede Wolke zu erreichen. Mario wird nur eingesetzt, um nach versteckten 3-D Pfaden zu suchen, die das Vorankommen ermöglichen. Nun gilt es noch die Prinzessin zu finden, die hinter einer Tür in etwa der Mitte schlummert. Um sie aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu erwecken ist der schwarze Apfel von Nöten, den man einige Wolken höher, ebenfalls hinter einer Tür findet, allerdings muss man sich mit Mario drehen, um den Weg in den Vordergrund zu sehen. Ein Stampfer vor dem Baum und der Apfel gehört dem Trio. Zurück bei Peach muss er ihr nur noch verabreicht werden, und sofort erwacht sie, weil dieser Apfel offensichtlich sehr furchtbar schmeckt. Komplettiert geht bis zum Ende der Wolkentreppe, wo eine etwas andere Wolke namens Zyrrus auf das Quartett wartet, die unbedingt größer sein will. Nun muss der Schalter aktiviert werden, und mit der Röhre geht es zurück einige Etagen tiefer, wo man hinter einer der naheliegenden Türen den roten Apfel findet. Zurück bei der Wolke wird sie mit dem Apfel gefüttert und sie wächst, sodass die Helden mit Leichtigkeit bis zur Spitze der Wolkentreppe geschleudert werden können. Kapitel 7-4: Obendroben thumb|left|250px|Der Kampf zwischen den [[Nimbis und den Skelebits.]] Am Beginn dieses Kapitels erzählt Liebidi den Helden, dass Opapi ihr Vater ist, und über Obendroben herrscht, und sogleich machen sie sich auf den Weg, ihn zu retten, da es so scheint, als wenn er in Gefahr sei. In Sektor eins müssen sie erst einmal den Gefangenen befreien, dann in Sektor drei die beiden Nimbis mit Bowser aus dem Eis befreien, sodass sie den Lift bedienen können. Dort befinden sich weitere Nimbis, die einen der gesuchten Schlüssel haben. In Sektor fünf gilt es den roten Schalter zu aktivieren, sodass sich der Lift bewegt, und dann auf der nächsten Wolke in 3-D wechseln um eine weitere Tür im Hintergrund zu finden. Sie führt zu Sektor sieben, wo es gilt die Monster zu besiegen, sodass die Rote Kugel in den Besitz der Helden übergeht. Wieder in Sektor fünf, gilt es, in Sektor sechs zu kommen. Dies ist möglich, indem man mit Luigi am Eingang in Sektor fünf springt, und dann auf der Wolke landet. In diesem Sektor in 3-D schalten und in den Vordergrund gehen, und dort den Stern aufsammeln, der die lästige Arbeit erspart, die ganzen Monster einzeln niederzumetzeln. Am Ende erneut in 3-D schalten und in den Hintergrund gehen. Dort befindet sich eine Toilette, an die es gilt anzuklopfen, und sich als Monster auszugeben. Danach geht die Gelbe Kugel in den Besitz der Viere über. In Sektor zwei mit Luigi auf eine Wolke springen, und den Nimbi auftauen, der nach einen längeren Gespräch die Blaue Kugel rausrückt. In Sektor drei muss man den Aufzug nehmen, nach oben fahren und zu Sektor vier gehen. Am Ende des Sektors trennt ein riesiger Abgrund die Helden am weiterkommen. Dort steht allerdings auch ein Steinpodest, und in dieses müssen die drei Kugeln eingesetzt werden, sodass eine Regenbogenbrücke entsteht, die direkt zum Palast von Opapi führt. Im Palast treffen die Helden im ersten Bereich auf eine Horde Monster, die sie zurück scheuchen will, aber noch im selben Moment kommen unzählige Nimbis und fangen einen Kampf mit den Monstern an, der den Vieren und Liebidi die Gelegenheit gibt, zum Hauptsaal vorzudringen, wo sie sich Frostschock, dem Endgegner stellen müssen.thumb|right|250px|[[Mortimi, Opapi und Liebidi in Obendroben.]] thumb|left|150px|[[Liebidi verwandelt sich in ein Reines Herz.]] Nach dem Kampf gegen Frostschock tauchen Mortimi und Opapi auf und müssen wehmütig das Reine Herz an Mario und seine Freunde übergeben. Aber es ist nicht so einfach wie es scheint, denn das Reine Herz ist Liebidi und sie wurde nur erschaffen, um es zu schützen, aber jetzt bedauern es ihre Eltern, sie jemals erschaffen zu haben, weil sie ihren liebsten Schatz womöglich für immer verlieren. Zuerst ist Liebidi böse, verzeiht ihren Eltern aber und kann sich nun in ein Reines Herz verwandeln. Kapitel 8 Burg Knickwitz ist der Wohnsitz von Graf Knickwitz und ein Kapitel in Super Paper Mario. Der Eingang ist auf dem Flopstadt-Turm, nachdem man Kapitel 7-4 erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat. Hier plant Graf Knickwitz auch alle Angriffe auf eine Freunde. Kapitel 8-1: Bevorstehende Dunkelheit Dieses Kapitel spielt sich teilweise an Orten ab, an denen man bereits kurz Peach und Luigi spielen konnte. Am Ende des Kapitels treffen die Helden auf O'Klock, der sie zum Kampf herausfordert. Nachdem Bowser sich über O'Klock lustig gemacht hat, kämpft Bowser alleine gegen diesen. Er kann ihn zwar besiegen, jedoch fällt nach dem Kampf die Decke herunter, um die Helden und O'Klock zu zerquetschen. O'Klock hält sie auf, da er der Meinung ist, dass die Helden passieren dürfen, da sie ihn besiegt haben. Bowser hält ihn für zu schwach und hält die Decke ebenfalls auf. Als Mario, Luigi und Peach in den nächsten Raum gehen, ist es für Bowser zu spät und er sowie O'Klock werden von der Decke zerquetscht. Kurz darauf finden die übrigen Helden den Sternenblock. Kapitel 8-2: Der Sturz Nach einem kurzen Gang trifft man auf Merlon, der einem den Tipp gibt, den "völlig harmlosen Block" anzustoßen. Dadurch öffnet sich eine Falltür, durch die die Helden herabfallen. Merlon ist in Wirklichkeit Mimi in Verkleidung gewesen. Die Helden landen in einer Art Gefängnis, aus dem sie allerdings wieder entkommen können. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf Merlee, die sie fragt, was die Helden überhaupt nicht mögen. Was man antwortet, erscheint in den darauffolgenden Räumen - sogar Konrad kann erscheinen, sollte man ihn auswählen. Am Ende wartet Mimi auf die Helden und es kommt zum Kampf, allerdings fordert Peach, dass sich Mario und Luigi aus dem Kampf heraushalten, nachdem Mimi Peach beleidigt hat. Nach Mimis Niederlage trödelt Peach zu lange und fällt mit Mimi in einen Abgrund. Mario und Luigi bleiben zurück und finden den Sternenblock. Kapitel 8-3: Countdown der Zerstörung Zeitrahmen: 30-40 Minuten Schwierigkeitsgrad: schwer Dieses Level beginnt man mit Mario und Luigi. Auf dem Weg kommt man 2-mal an Spiegelräumen vorbei, wobei in jedem Spiegel ein Dimenzio steckt. Einige Spiegel sind keine Spiegel sondern Fenster (Dort spiegelt sich nichts). Da muss man durch und man ist plötzlich von gut 1.000.000.000 Dimenzios umgeben. Hier muss man einen Schlüssel finden und fortfahren. Vor dem Kampf mit Dimenzio schickt dieser die Charaktere auf eine Reise durch die Welten. Danach kann man sich ihm anschließen, aber man wird besiegt, nachdem Dimenzio dem Held ein Wasnblatt aufgesetzt hat. Wenn man verneint, kämpft man mit Luigi gegen Dimenzio und Mario erreicht als einziger 8-4. Kapitel 8-4: Tippi und Graf Knickwitz Zeitrahmen: bis 1 Stunde Schwierigkeitsgrad: Ziemlich schwer Dies ist ein "nur-Mario-Level". Oft kommen in diesem Abschnitt Labyrinthe mit vielen Türen vor. Meistere diese mit 3D. Am Ende werden Bowser, O'Klock, Peach, Mimi und Luigi zurückkehren, die mit Mario den Grafen besiegen. Dann kommt Dimenzio dazu und warpt Tippi, Graf Knickwitz und Nastasia in Dimension D. Er vermischt Luigi, das dunkle Herz und sich selbst zu Super Dimenzio und dann bekämpft man ihn... Nach dem Spiel Nach dem Spiel ist es möglich, nach Obendroben zurück zu kehren und zu der Überraschung der Helden finden sie dort Liebidi vor, die unter mysteriösen Umständen zurück gekehrt ist. Gameplay Beim Gameplay hat Intelligent Systems zwar das grundlegende Konzept beibehalten, aber doch zahlreiche Änderungen und vor allem Neuerungen vorgenommen. Es gibt keine rundenbasierten Kämpfe und auch keinen Kampfbildschirm mehr, man bekämpft Gegner wie in den Mario Bros.-Spielen direkt auf dem Spielbildschirm, welcher auf den ersten Blick auch mehr an ein Jump'n'Run-Spiel erinnert. Doch hier hat sich Intelligent Systems etwas einfallen lassen: Durch Drücken des A-Knopfes dreht sich das Bild um 90° in die 3D-Ansicht. Das eröffnet ungeahnte Möglichkeiten: Was in 2D noch ein schlichter Strich ist, wird in 3D zu einer großen Statue, was in 2D eine unüberwindbare Mauer ist, ist in 3D nur eine Serie übereinander gestapelte Blöcke. Doch bei all den Jump'n'Run-Elementen ist Super Paper Mario immer noch ein Rollenspiel. Die Charaktere besitzen Kraftpunkte, die sich durch gegnerische Angriffe verringern und durch Items wieder erhöhen. Auch die Gegner haben KP, was dafür sorgt, dass oft ein Treffer nicht reicht, um einen Gegner unschädlich zu machen. Zudem erricht man in bestimmten Abständen neue Level, die abwechselnd die KP und die Angriffskraft ansteigen lassen. Zudem gibt es eine Fülle an Items, darunter altbekannte wie den Feuerstoß und natürlich auch den Pilz, aber auch neue wie die Kumpelkapseln oder die Tempoblume. Noch mehr Vielfalt entsteht durch die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Items zu kochen, wodurch neue Items entstehen. Man kann sogar zwei Items mischen und dadurch ein komplett neues erschaffen. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, kann man in bestimmten Läden auch noch Fangkarten erstehen, von denen es für jeden Charakter im Spiel (auch von gar nicht bekämpfbaren Charaktern wie Merlon oder auch Mario selber) genau eine gibt. Steuerung Von der Steuerung her machen die Entwickler wenig Experimente: Die Wii-Fernbedienung wird fast ausschließlich waagrecht wie ein NES-Controller gehalten, nur selten muss man die Fernbedienung schütteln oder auf den Bildschirm zeigen. Auch sonst ist die Steuerung intuitiv und birgt wenig Überraschungen. Charaktere Datei:Mario SPM.jpg|Mario SPM Artwork Luigi.jpg|Luigi Datei:Peach SPM.jpg|Peach SPM Artwork Bowser.jpg|Bowser Gegner Minibosse * O'Klock, 4 Mal in 1-3, 5-2, 5-4 und 8-1 * Bowser, 2 Mal in 3-1 und 7-2 * Riesen-Blooper in 3-2 * Mimi, 2 Mal in 6-2 und 8-2 * Dimenzio, 2 Mal in 3-3 und 8-3 * Kettenbande in 7-2 Endgegner * Lohkost im 1. Kapitel * Mimi im 2. Kapitel * Konrad im 3. Kapitel * Meister L im 4. Kapitel * Bruboter im 4. Kapitel * König Krokus im 5. Kapitel * Bruboter Typ L im 6. Kapitel * Frostschock im 7. Kapitel * Graf Knickwitz im 8. Kapitel * Super Dimenzio im 8. Kapitel Pixl * Tippi (Verschwindet nach dem Finale) * Wurfowitz * Kawummso * Platto * Stampfo * Sörfa * Filippo * Knüppl * Zippi Optionale Pixl * Piekso * Piccolo * Flitzor * Tiptron ( Tippi ersatz nach dem Finale bei Konrat) Welten * Linearia * Dämmertal * Die Bitlande * Das Weltall * Klippulo * Milits Königreich * Untendrunten/Obendroben * Burg Knickwitz Galerie Zitate Staff Glitches Beta-Elemente Referenzen zu anderen Spielen Weblinks * Offizielle deutsche Webseite * Offizielle amerikanische Webseite * Offizielle japanische Webseite es:Super Paper Mario en:Super Paper Mario fr:Super Paper Mario it:Super Paper Mario ja:スーパーペーパーマリオ fi:Super Paper Mario ru:Super Paper Mario nl:Super Paper Mario da:Super Paper Mario no:Super Paper Mario pt-br:Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Paper Mario-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo Wii-Spiel Kategorie:2007-Spiel Kategorie:2009-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:RPG Kategorie:Jump'n'Run Kategorie:Nintendo Selects